


Girl On Film

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Spring Fic Formal 2018, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Film Star Emma, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Struggling musician Killian Jones agrees to be the fake boyfriend of Hollywood filmstar, Emma Swan. He expects it to change his life but he doesn’t expect to fall in love with her.





	Girl On Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsjedi/gifts).



> Written for my Captain Swan Fic Formal date @once-uponacaptain!

“I enjoyed your set, do you play here often?” came a female voice as Killian sipped his rum at the bar. It was just a regular Saturday evening for him and he’d just finished playing a set of acoustic songs in the small music bar near his home.

“Aye, most weekends.” he replied, putting his drink down and turning to face the woman beside him, “Do you come here often?”

“I used to when I was younger, but not so much recently.” she admitted, “I’m Emma Swan.”

“Killian Jones.” he replied automatically before he froze, “Wait, Emma Swan? I’ve seen you in films, haven’t I?”

“You have.” she confirmed, “But keep your voice down, I’m trying to be incognito tonight.”

“Sorry.” he replied sheepishly, “Can I get you a drink?”

“A mojito, please.” she said, placing her empty glass down on the bar.

Killian nodded to the barman and requested their drinks, handing over a couple of notes to cover it.

“Thanks.” she said, accepting the drink and clinking her glass with his.

“I would have thought you’d have some sort of security around you at a place like this.” he admitted, glancing around them.

“I do have security, they’re just well hidden.” she replied with a teasing smile.

“Of course they are.” he chuckled with a shake of his head, “You live in another world entirely to the common man.”

“Let’s move to somewhere more private.” she suggested, slipping off the bar stool and picking up her drink. She headed straight for one of the booths without waiting to see if he was following. He picked up his own drink and went after her, something inside him urging him to follow her.

Once he was sat down opposite her, she picked up her drink and studied him for a moment.

“I’ve a job to fill on my staff and you’re exactly the type of person I’ve been looking for.” she said, sipping her drink as she looked over him, “I have a proposition for you, if you’re interested?”

“What job are you looking to fill?” Killian asked, leaning back against the booth seat.

“My agent tells me that I need to get a boyfriend to improve my public image.” she explained with a casual wave of her hand, “Essentially, I’d pay you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Killian raised his eyebrows at her words, “You’re a big Hollywood star, surely you could just get a real boyfriend?”

“I could.” she agreed with a tilt of her head, “But I don’t want the hassle that comes from a real boyfriend. I want someone I can pay to attend events with me but who I can also pay to leave me alone.”

“Fair enough.” Killian replied, sipping his own drink, “What would the terms be?”

“My lawyers handle all of that, but you’d be paid well.” she said, “Well enough to get out of this dive and start playing real gigs.”

“What makes you think I want to get out of this dive?” he asked, “I might like it.”

“You don’t.” she replied, “You’re ambitious, you want more than this and I can help you get there.”

“I don’t exactly look polished enough to be with you.” Killian said, glancing down at his dishevelled appearance.

“I have stylists that would be eager to work their magic on you.” she explained, “I’d handle all the costs of giving you a new look. All you’d need to do is turn up and smile.”

“I could do that.” he agreed with a nod, “If it would help me with my music career.”

Emma extended her hand to him, “Accept this job and you’ll be a star.” she said.

“Aye. Alright then.” he replied, taking her hand and giving it a shake.

 

\---

 

“You’re going to do what?” Liam exclaimed, his eyes widening comically when he heard what his brother had agreed to.

“It’s just a few months of attending events as her plus one, it’s not like I’m whoring myself out.” Killian replied defensively, “The money will help me with my music and I won’t have to worry about bills for years.”

“It sounds like you’re opening a can of worms.” Liam sighed, “You are aware of her reputation, aren’t you? All it takes is one word from her and your career would be ruined.”

“Aye, I know of her reputation but the risk is worth it. One word from her could open the door to every major record company.” Killian argued, “Look Liam, you don’t have to like it, but I hoped you’d support me.”

“I’ll always support you, little brother, but you need to be sure about this.” Liam said, “It may not seem that much of a big deal but the moment you step out on her arm publicly, your life as you know it will be over.”

Killian shrugged, “I’m just the plus one, I doubt anyone will be interested in me.”

“You don’t honestly believe that?” Liam sighed with a shake of his head, “The entire world will want to know about the mystery man who’s stolen the heart of the most hard to get woman in Hollywood.”

 

\---

 

“And if you could just sign here and here.” the lawyer said, pointing out two post-it notes amongst the pages and pages of contracts.

“What’s this for?” Killian asked, looking over one page which seemed to be written entirely in legal jargon.

“It’s a non-disclosure and confidentiality agreement.” she explained, “If you share any information that you learn about my client with anyone else then we’ll take you to court.”

“Right.” he nodded, picking up the pen and quickly signing it. With just a little reluctance, he signed his name on the rest of the documents too. He was contracted to be on Emma Swan’s arm for a minimum of six months and the pay for that period alone would set him up for life.

“Excellent, that’s all done Mr Jones.” the lawyer said with a smile, “My client’s agent, Mr Nolan, will be in touch with you.”

“Thank you.” Killian replied with a nod, getting to his feet and picking up his messenger bag, “Do you have Emma’s number? So I can discuss all of this with her?”

The lawyer looked up at him in confusion, “The only contact you’ll have with my client will be at prearranged appointments, as I thought had been made clear to you.” she said.

“Aye, sorry.” he sighed, scratching the spot at the back of his ear, “So that’s it, then?”

“Miss Swan’s agent will call you and instruct you on what to do next.” she explained, “For now, go home and don’t mention this to anyone. It must be top secret. If this gets out to the public or the press then we will sue you until you have nothing left.”

Killian nodded, “I understand.” he replied, turning away and leaving the office. He felt nauseous the entire way home, knowing that he’d just signed up to a potentially toxic and financially damaging situation.

 

\---

 

“You look better.” David Nolan greeted as Killian arrived at the address he’d been given.

“Aye, the stylists worked their magic.” Killian agreed, glancing at his reflection in the hall mirror. They’d tidied his hair and beard, covered his face in various creams and given him brand new designer clothes.

“This is just a trip for coffee to let the paparazzi get a glimpse of you but it’s still important that you act correctly.” David explained.

“Will there be a chance for me to spend any time with Emma?” Killian asked, “If we’re to appear like we’re a couple then we need to build some sort of chemistry.”

“I’ll see what I can arrange in her schedule.” David agreed with a nod, glancing at his watch, “She’ll be here in a minute and then we’ll get going.”

“There’s my boyfriend.” Emma called with a smile as she arrived, an entire entourage of stylists, publicists and assistants following close behind her.

“Emma.” Killian greeted, moving forward and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek, “It’s good to see you.”

“You scrub up well.” she complimented, looking him over, “Ready to be introduced to the world’s press?”

“Somewhat.” he agreed with a nervous smile.

She took his hand and gently squeezed it, “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” she assured, “Just act like you would with any other girlfriend.”

David held out the keys to a Range Rover, “Take this. Park half a block away from the coffee shop and walk the rest of the way.”

Killian took the car keys and nodded at David’s instruction.

“Let’s do this.” Emma said, pulling Killian along to the driveway where the Range Rover was parked.

Killian climbed into the driver’s seat and turned the engine on, taking a moment to get familiar with the controls of the car before he drove to the coffee shop. He parked up as agreed and slipped out, waiting for Emma and taking her hand.

“Relax. We’re just getting coffee.” she whispered, leaning in close to him as cameras snapped on the opposite side of the road.

“This is a little strange.” Killian replied quietly as they walked along, swinging their hands between them.

“It’ll get easier.” she assured with a smile.

 

\---

 

Each appearance was easier than the last. He spent more and more time with Emma and a close friendship formed between them, allowing them to enjoy their public appearances more. It made his job easier but it made his mind spin. He liked her and he couldn’t tell whether she liked him too or whether she was just acting. He feared bringing the subject up with her and being wrong, but surely she could feel the spark between them too?

“Is that a new song?” Emma asked, wandering into the living room with her heels in her hand.

Killian looked up and stopped playing his guitar, “Aye, it’s something I’ve been working on.”

“It sounds good.” she said, sitting down on the edge of the sofa to put her shoes on, “I’d love to be able to play an instrument.”

“I’d love to be able to act.” he replied with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, “You’re doing perfectly fine with acting.” she assured, “Do you have any other songs you’ve been working on?”

“A few.” he said with a nod, gently strumming the guitar.

“Perhaps you could play them for me this weekend after we have dinner?” she suggested.

“Aye, perhaps.” he replied with a sheepish smile. He knew he’d have to change some of the lyrics of the songs before the weekend or his growing feelings for her would be revealed.

“Ready to go?” she asked, standing up and getting balanced in her heels.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” he replied, getting to his feet and putting the guitar aside. He offered her his arm and led her out to the waiting car.

 

\---

 

“I feel something for her.” Killian admitted to his brother as they lounged together in Killian’s flat.

“Something other than dislike?” Liam teased.

Killian rolled his eyes, “I don’t dislike her, that’s you.” he said, “She may seem cold and manipulative but she’s a completely different person when it’s just the two of us.”

“Do you think that she feels something for you too?” Liam asked curiously.

Killian shrugged, “I don’t know, but it hardly matters, she made it quite clear what she wanted from me when we began this whole thing.”

“As much as I joke about her, if this woman makes you happy then you need to try and fight for her.” Liam advised, “What do you have to lose?”

“Everything.” Killian sighed, “She’s become everything to me. All of my songs are about her, it’s like my music is alive when I play and think about her.”

“Killian, you need to tell her that.” Liam urged, “Have you gotten any signals from her that make you think she might be interested too?”

“Some, here and there.” he said with a nod, “But she’s an actress, I’m not sure whether it’s real or just part of the act.”

 

\---

 

At some point, Killian realised that he couldn’t deny his feelings for Emma. He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he had no idea how to bring that up with her. He feared that if he revealed his feelings and she didn’t feel the same, then he’d be cast aside like a used toy. He knew that if he walked away from the arrangement that he’d lose any chance to make a name for himself as a musician but he didn’t care about a career anymore. He’d be happy doing anything as a job as long as he still got to be with her.

“You seem distracted today.” she whispered to him as they stood together on the red carpet at a film premiere.

“It’s nothing, I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” he assured her, smiling for the cameras.

She squeezed his hip a little, “We can go once we’ve done the carpet, if you like. We don’t have to watch the film, we can slip out the back door.”

“Do you do that a lot?” he teased, gently guiding her to the next line of photographers.

“Damn, now you know my secret.” she chuckled, leaning in to him as they stood together, “Seriously though, we can go.”

Killian shook his head, “It’s fine, love.” he assured, “You know me, a little rum and some pick and mix and I’ll be fine.”

Emma laughed, “Is rum your solution to everything?”

“You know the answer to that.” he replied with a playful wink.

 

\---

 

“Cookie?” Emma offered, sitting down on the sofa beside him and automatically entwining her legs with his. They’d stayed at the premiere for the entire film and the after-party too, leading to them both being exhausted.

Killian looked at their entwined legs and wondered when they’d become so comfortable with one another. It seemed to have happened almost overnight, but to his heart it was a lifetime. Since his realisation that he loved her, he’d spent most of his time trying not to think about her; but hiding his feelings from her any longer suddenly seemed like the hardest thing in the world. He got up from the sofa and began to nervously pace in front of the fireplace.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, placing the plate of cookies down on the coffee table.

“Emma, I don’t want this to be just a contracted thing anymore. I want to be with you, as your real boyfriend.” Killian said, pulling some of the paperwork out from his jacket pocket, “If you agree then I’ll throw these contracts into the fire right now.”

Emma smiled and nodded eagerly, “I’d love nothing more than to be with you for real.” she admitted as she got to her feet, “I hoped that you felt the same, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Killian smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, throwing the papers into the fireplace. She met his lips with an equal amount of eagerness, pulling him closer and reaching up to run her hands through his hair.

 

\---

 

At their next appearance, they were a real couple and no acting was required for the cameras. Killian made his name as a musician and he proudly stood beside his Swan at events, finally feeling worthy to be on her arm.


End file.
